


I Miss My Baby

by Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jensen buys an impala, cre3pyghostgirl, i want an impala, originally posted on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/Assbutt_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a music video with an Impala and decided to try to find one I could buy myself (daydreaming really.) I came across one in Texas that still needed work and decided to write this fic. Well, not really a fic. More like a drabble? Set sometime after Supernatural ends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Miss My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a music video with an Impala and decided to try to find one I could buy myself (daydreaming really.) I came across one in Texas that still needed work and decided to write this fic. Well, not really a fic. More like a drabble? Set sometime after Supernatural ends.

Jensen lets out a soft breath as soon as he sees her. She’s a little rusty, not as shiny as the ones on set were. But it’s still Baby.   
“I haven’t had a chance to work on the engine. Just got too expensive for me.” The older man scratches his head as he watches Jensen circle the Impala, “it’s probably got about $7,000 worth of work on her. Do you know about working on cars, son?”  
Jensen rests his hand on top of the car, smiling softly, “Yessir. Worked with some like this for over ten years.” He didn’t get to keep one of the ones from the set. The ones who weren’t smashed to bits from doing stunts were sold to fans during the final run of conventions. Almost all of them tried to give the keys to Jensen but he had politely declined. He told all of them the same thing, “She was mine for over a decade. Now she’s yours.”  
Course, that didn’t stop him from missing her once he was back home in Austen. He ended up on the internet one night, searching for ones close by. That’s when he found this one. She wasn’t perfect by any means necessary, but that didn’t matter. He thanked the man once he had helped get it up onto the trailer, shaking his hand firmly.  
“Let me know when you get her fixed up. I would like to see her up and running.”  
Jensen stuck his hand into his pocket, feeling the Legos and small army man he had taken from JJ’s toy box. It was time to get them back home, “I sure will.”


End file.
